


Follow The Rules

by frankcastles (Deathtouch)



Series: The Bigger The Better [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bathrooms, Caretaking, Established Relationship, M/M, Massage, Mentions of large insertions, Punishment, Rules, Sitz bath, Slight BDSM Relationship, Vibrators, mentions of fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastles
Summary: ☛ in which peter and stiles do somethings other than fisting“It’s Peter Hale.” Scott’s hackles rose and he bristled. He was going to start sprouting hair any second.As soon as Scott said those words, Stiles spotted him. Beyond the moving bodies of students Peter was standing stock still at the end of the hall. The entire school was lit with fluorescent bulbs but he still managed to find an ominous shadow to stand under. Of course.“Shit,” Stiles whispered. “What’s he doing here?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LaughingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingCat/gifts).



> thanks again to the LaughingCat who was kind enough to donate to Amnesty International for the F*CK 2K16 Charity Month! and thanks to the nice event runners for putting this charity month together. i was seriously to excited to write more of this for LaughingCat ! :) i had a lot of fun writing another part of this series!!
> 
> as usual there's not quite any sex in this, and surprisingly no fisting this time either though it is mentioned throughout. it's more of a look at peter and stiles' relationship with a vague sexual theme throughout. i hope u guys like it. also, this fic unbeta'd so my apologies for any errors or mistakes.

“Dude,” Scott lifted his head in that funny way he sometimes did. He was sensing something Stiles couldn’t, picking up on an odd scent or hearing some distant noise.

“What?” Stiles asked, searching Scott’s expression.

“There’s someone here…” Scott told him, eyes flashing yellow.

The vagueness of those words implied something bad. It had taken a few dozen near death experiences for Stiles to learn not to panic. Not yet. He just had to keep his cool and they would figure out how to deal with whoever it was. Keeping cool wasn’t necessarily his strong suit, but making a scene in the middle of the school hallway wasn’t going to work out well for anyone.

“Someone? Anyone we know, or?” Stiles closed his locker door and glanced around the hall. He didn’t see anyone out of place, just the usual kids in his grade.

“It’s Peter Hale.” Scott’s hackles rose and he bristled. He was going to start sprouting hair any second.

As soon as Scott said those words, Stiles spotted him. Beyond the moving bodies of students Peter was standing stock still at the end of the hall. The entire school was lit with fluorescent bulbs but he still managed to find an ominous shadow to stand under. Of course.

“Shit,” Stiles whispered. “What’s he doing here?” Though, in all honesty, he was sure he already knew.

“I’ll go find out.” Scott uttered, voice echoing with a supernatural growl.

Stiles had to reach out and grab his friend by the arm. He tried to laugh off his nerves as he spoke, but it was clear he was even more jittery than ever. “No offense dude, but you need to find a quiet corner to calm down. Just let me handle this. It’s probably nothing.”

At least, he hoped it was nothing. Stiles took a quick deep breath before stepping away. He started walking down the hall towards Peter, reminding himself again and again to be cool. He glanced back once to see Scott hiding his face in his locker. Probably waiting for the fangs to retreat and his eyes to revert to their normal color.

Peter waited for him, all poise and posture. He looked so damn good in the low v-neck he was wearing. It was almost unfair.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles asked him, remembering too late to keep his voice hush. There were a few students nearby.

“Well, you didn’t seem to like it when I dropped by your house announced.” Peter told him matter-of-factly.

Stiles made an abortive motion like he wanted to strangle Peter, but immediately thought better of it. “Are you kidding me!” He gasped. “You think showing up here is better? Scott smelled you from a mile away-“

Peter snatched Stiles up by his upper arm, yanking him away. For half a second Stiles had no idea what was going to happen before he realized he was being pulled into the bathroom. That really didn’t help narrow down what was about to happen, but at least he knew they wouldn’t be overheard.

“Don’t sound so excited to see me.” Peter said sarcastically, marching passed the urinals. With one hand still holding onto Stiles’ arm, he pushed open the stall doors with the other. He was checking to see if anyone else was in there with them. He would have known that right away, it was more of a display for Stiles to see they had the bathroom to themselves.

“I am excited to see you, I just-“

“Embarrassed of me, then?” Peter inferred, offering a sharp smile to Stiles before promptly crowding him into the last stall.

“No,” Stiles said. He suddenly found himself face to face with Peter’s broad chest. There was hardly any space for the two of them in the cubicle. Stiles didn’t mind being this close to him. He would have followed Peter in here willingly if he hadn’t been pulled in by the arm. This was all just happening so fast. That was Peter Hale though, wasn’t it? A whirlwind of a werewolf.

“I’m not embarrassed of you,” He continued. “I just.. My friends wouldn’t understand. They would want to know why I’m with you. It’s not like I can tell them the truth. There are some things that your childhood friends just don’t need to know.”

“Our little secret.” Peter said fondly. “I’ll keep the unannounced visits to a minimum. I just wanted to check in and make sure you were following my rules.”

“Oh.” Stiles’ heart leapt up into his throat. He swallowed nervously, trying to force it back down. “I, Uh.”

“Stiles.” Peter’s eyebrow went up.

“I mean, mostly.” Stiles stuttered out.

Peter repeated the word in distaste. “Mostly?” He made a twirling motion with his finger, indicating that he wanted Stiles to turn around.

Stiles hesitated for a second before complying. He had to shuffle a little around the bowl of the toilet but he eventually turned to face the wall. He knew what to do. He unbuttoned the fly of his jeans. Peter took care of the rest, pulling his pants down by his belt loops. His boxers slid away at the same time, and Stiles found himself suddenly very exposed. He was used to Peter seeing this part of him but that didn’t stop him from blushing just a little.

“I haven’t used any sex toys.” He insisted. Not since Peter had done away with his baseball bat. He hadn’t improvised with anything else either.

He’d been pretty good about doing those dumb exercises too. He thought they were ridiculous at first but he understood why Peter wanted him to have better control over those muscles. Stiles sometimes even did them in class, squeezing up tight again and again. It made Calculus more interesting and no one really noticed him doing it. If they did they probably just assumed he was being his regular twitchy self.

“You’ve used your fingers though, hn?” Peter asked, spreading Stiles’ ass cheeks wide.

Stiles gasped a little, arching his back out as if on command. He reached out to brace himself on the stall wall, biting his lip as he waited for something to happen. Eventually he did feel a dry thumb brushing lightly over his hole. Not pressing in or anything. It was almost an appraisal. Then a soft tugging, Peter’s thumb urging his loose hole open. Stiles flexed those muscles knowingly, offering a slight gape for a second or two.

“Yeah, okay.” He admitted. “Maybe a few fingers.” Maybe three or four sometimes. It just felt so good. He couldn’t help himself. He felt a little guilty now, but in those moments when he’d decided to go ahead and finger himself without permission it had felt like heaven.

“Well, it looks like we’ve found a solution to our problem.” Peter said, taking his hands back. “Time for you to come visit me at my place. I want you at my apartment immediately after classes. Don’t stall, don’t stop anywhere, and don’t keep me waiting.”

Stiles realized a second too late that Peter wasn’t going to do anything more to him here in the bathroom. He tried not to be disappointed but it was probably better that they didn’t fuck in the school toilets. Stiles attempted to pull up his pants and turn around at the same time, not quite managing to do either.  
  
He was working on the zipper of his jeans when he realized he might actually be in trouble for this. He had never really thought about it. He had always just done what Peter told him to because he liked doing what Peter told him to. They had never discussed what would happen if he didn’t do what Peter told him too. 

“Am I in trouble?” He asked cautiously.

Peter lifted his shoulder slightly in a shrug. That was as much as an explanation as Stiles got before he slipped out of the stall, and out of the bathroom altogether.

“Hey! Hey, Peter, what-” Stiles hurried out of the cubicle after him, just in time to see an underclassmen walking in through the bathroom door. He stopped for a second, noticed Stiles’ pants were still undone and quickly backed out the way he came.

* * *

Stiles had never actually been to Peter’s apartment before. He’d always just sort of run into the guy at different places around town. More often than not Peter hung around Derek’s loft. Stiles had to send a text after his last class to get the address. He was surprised to find he’d actually driven past the apartment building before. It was on the way out of town. Stiles remembered seeing it from the back of the bus when the lax team went to the next school district for away games. It had notable wrought iron balconies, twisted in intricate detail that matched the art deco theme of the building.

Stiles let himself in through the iron garden gate. There were tall plants and crawling ivy covering the wall of the building. He found the back stairs and went up to the third floor, knocking anxiously on Peter’s door. He was actually pretty nervous. He’d been tapping his foot all afternoon, so much so that two different teachers told him to settle down. He wasn’t scared or anything. He just didn’t know what was going to happen. He hoped Peter wouldn’t be mad at him.

Peter opened the apartment door. God, he looked good with his slicked back hair and that devilish pointed goatee. He was so tall and his revealing v-neck was even more mesmerizing than Stiles remembered. Though he didn’t really have time to lust after him before Peter was ushering him inside.

It was a nice place. Freshly repainted and refurnished. The hardwood floors creaked indicating their age but it didn’t seem like a dumpy old apartment. It seemed expensive and nice.

“Am I in trouble?” Stiles blurted as he stumbled into the living room. He had meant to maybe start this whole thing off with some light flirting or charming banter but he just couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Why don’t you sit down.” Peter motioned to the leather couch.

Stiles wasn’t sure the anticipation could get any worse, but Peter just had to go and say something ominous like that. He sat down on the edge of a couch cushion, bouncing his knee at once. He had been nervous all day long but now he was starting to feel a little guilty.

“I’m sorry.” He apologized. He actually had a really clever excuse for his misbehavior. He had been working on it all day. He always had a smart remark, that was kind of his specialty. It was just that an apology bubbled out of him instead and now it was too late to carry on with any excuses.

“Stiles.” Peter sat down next to him. “Your hole isn’t yours any longer. It belongs to me.”

Stiles swallowed reflexively. “I know that.” Peter had laid claim to it pretty triumphantly, stuffing an entire arm inside of him on more than one occasion. He was perfectly aware of who owned his ass.

“Do you?” Peter practically cut him off. “Because I gave you clear rules to follow and you ignored them. Your fingers aren’t allowed in my hole. You knew that too didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” He muttered, looking down at his lap. It felt surprisingly bad to be scolded like this. He was definitely feeling more than a little guilty now.

“And yet you chose to stuff them up there anyway.” Peter shook his head. “I can’t have that. You’ll have to be punished.”

“Punished?” Stiles jerked his head back up. “What are you going to do to me?”

Peter clucked his tongue and reached out to pick some things up off the coffee table; a blank spiral bound notebook and a pen. “It’s not about what I’m going to do, it’s what you’re going to do.” As he spoke he opened the notebook to the first page and then held both items out to Stiles.

Though he was slightly confused, Stiles took them.

“Write this down,” Peter told him.

Stiles took the cap off the pen and held it to the white paper.

“I will not insert anything, including my fingers, into the hole Peter Hale owns on my body.” Peter dictated to him slowly and clearly.

Stiles wrote it all down perfectly.

“How many fingers did you use?”

Stiles glanced up from the page somewhat sheepishly. “…four.”

“Fine." Peter nodded. "Write that four hundred times. That ought to be sufficient enough to earn a little forgiveness.”

Stiles’ eyes went wide for a moment. What? Writing lines? Seriously? He wasn’t sure what he imagined his punishment would be. Something painful, maybe. It almost felt like he was getting off easy but four hundred hand written lines. It would take hours. He studied Peter’s face assessing him and the situation for a long moment.

“Can I sit at the table?”

“You can sit on the floor and use the coffee table if you don’t want to write in your lap.” Peter allowed. He stood up then and gently tussled Stiles’ short hair. “I’ll check in on you soon. Try and be quick about it though, I don’t want to keep you here all night.”

* * *

Stiles’ whole body hurt. His hand was cramping worse than anything, wrist and fingers aching in equal measure. He had to stop after every line to stretch out his fingers, put pressure on his knuckles and flex all the little joints. His tailbone hurt from sitting on the hardwood floor. He’d been hunched over the coffee table so long his back was really started to hurt too. Still, he wrote on. He was passed line 380, almost there. He could do this. He could totally do this.

He had shifted into six or seven positions while writing. He hated how mindless the punishment was. He just wrote the same thing over and over and over. It left ample opportunity for his mind to wander. He thought about how horrible writing lines was. He thought about the rules and how easy they were to follow. He felt bad for breaking them. He was going to do better after this. He was really going to try and be good.

When he finally reached four hundred lines, it didn’t even feel like a victory. He dropped the pen onto the notebook and melted back against the couch. “I did it.” He said out loud, stretching his sore hand. “I’m finished.”

Peter had been in and out of the living room and other parts of the apartment while Stiles was writing. He even sat down by Stiles for a while and watched him write before turning his attention to his phone. Now he walked over to where Stiles was sitting and took up the notebook. He leafed through nearly seven back to back pages of the hand written lines.

"Good," He said finally, nodding his head. "Thank you, Stiles. I forgive you for breaking the rules but I expect you to do better in the future." He put the notebook back down and held out his hand to help Stiles off the floor.

Stiles' back cracked as he stood up and he groaned helplessly. "I'll do better. I promise."

Peter smiled sharply at him before nodding towards the bathroom down the hall. Oh. Were they going to do something else? Stiles followed Peter. It was so unlike their meeting this morning where Peter had man handled him and shoved him into a stall at the school. Now Stiles followed willingly, interested and curious.

He noticed the toilet as soon as he walked into the bathroom itself. It wasn't an unusual toilet really, but it had something... pink in it. A kind of bowl. Stiles had the sinking suspicion this had something to do with him but he had no idea what he was supposed to do here. He'd never seen a pink bowl like that. It was such an ugly, Maude sort of color.

"Do you know what a Sitz bath is?" Peter asked.

Stiles shook his head.

"It's a cleansing bath with medicine that people use if they have fissures, inflammation, infections, if they're recovering from surgery, those types of things."

Stiles wasn't even sure why but he began to blush. He didn't have any of that stuff. His... The hole that Peter owned on his body was red and a little painful to the touch sometimes but now that he'd stopped putting big baseball bats up there it was getting better.

"These baths also help with toning the muscles. It'll be good to tone that loose hole of mine up." Peter smirked. "Drop your pants and go sit on the toilet."

Stiles' fingers were already moving to obey. Peter had a way of doing that to him. He felt compelled to do everything the guy said, even this. It would be embarrassing to sit on the toilet in front of him but it wasn't like he'd be going to the bathroom. It was just.. weird.

When he was down to his socks and shirt, Stiles walked over to the toilet. He looked down at the pink bowl sitting within the toilet bowl. It was filled with cloudy water, steaming slightly.

"Now." Peter ordered him.

Stiles turned around and close his eyes. He sat right down in the pink bowl. Well, it was more of a squat. The warm water hit his cheeks then seeped in between his crack. His exposed hole was completely submerged. He made a startled noise. It... it felt good. It was warm and soothing and he could feel the way medicated waters tingled into the wrinkles of his hole.

Stiles had been putting huge things inside his ass for so long sometimes he forgot what it was like to not hurt back there. The pain of being stretched open could sometimes last for days after a big insertion, and he had been dealing with that pain for a long time. In fact he kind of liked it. It reminded him of all the times he'd come deliciously hard during masturbation. When he sat down in stiff chair or bent over to pick something up he'd feel a little pinch or twinge of pain. It was like a dark secret he could enjoy anywhere.

Except this was Peter's hole now and he was treating a lot differently than Stiles used to. Sure, Stiles had always cleaned up after himself in the shower after masturbating, but this was different. He could feel the medication of the Sitz bath easing every pain and ache he'd ever had. It felt so good he forgot to be embarrassed.

Stiles cracked an eye open and Peter was just standing there.. watching him.... arms folded. Stiles felt his face turn red.

"It feels good." He admitted a little shyly.

Peter seemed amused by that. "Fifteen minutes, and then we'll switch out the water."

He walked over to Stiles and reached out for the boy's hand. The one Stiles had been writing with for the past few hours. Peter took it in his own and kindly began to massage the stiff muscles of Stiles' fingers and palm. As he did, he drew away the pain. Black lines colored his skin making dark veins that disappeared up his wrist.

"Thank you." Stiles whispered, watching the magic happen.

Peter didn't say anything, and he didn't stop his massage even when all the pain was gone.

After fifteen minutes Peter excused himself from the bathroom. Stiles heard curious noises of him moving around in the kitchen and when he returned he had a towel in his hands.

"Up," Peter instructed.

Stiles stood. Sitz water dripped down to his thighs and back into the pink bowl.

Peter set the towel down on the edge of the tub. "Spread your cheeks, sit on this." He ordered.

Stiles didn't hesitate. He knew to do as he was told, even if the instructions were a little odd. He reached behind himself to spread his wet cheeks and keep himself exposed. He lined himself up so that he'd be sitting square on the towel and sat.

Stiles practically howled, almost shooting back up. He snatched Peter's wrist, back arching. Frozen! Ice cold! The towel had been wet with water and then left in the freezer. It numbed his ass at once and felt blessedly cool on his hole. The shock of it turned him on in some inexplicable way. It was almost similar to the extreme of stretching but this was the extreme of temperatures. Stiles' cock stiffened at once.

"God, Peter." He gasped when he could find his breath.

Peter just seemed smug. He waited till Stiles let go of his arm before changing out the water in the pink bowl.

* * *

Stiles sat in a second, twenty minute Sitz bath and enjoyed the shock of a cold towel again. It occurred to him during all of this that he as being pampered. It was slightly invasive, somewhat sexual pampering but pampering none the less. This was totally opposite from what he had been expecting all day. He thought maybe he could get used to this...

After they were done in the bathroom Peter walked Stiles out into the master bedroom and told him to lay on the bed. Stiles obeyed. He crawled onto the mattress and laid down on his belly. He could hear Peter moving around the room. It was a nice bedroom. It was decorated in a minimalist style that suited Peter perfectly.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked as he listened to the sounds of movement.

"Just apply a little witch hazel." Peter told him.

Oh. Stiles could have done that himself. He looked over his shoulder to see Peter joining him on the bed. He had a bottle of unmarked lotion in his hands and he uncapped it, squirting a generous amount into his palms. He rubbed them together and then gently began to massage the backs of Stiles' thighs.

Stiles was a little surprised and confused but he had to admit it felt good. Peter was so strong. He applied pressure to all the right places in all the right ways. The tension eased right out of Stiles' body. He let out a small noise of satisfaction, laying his head down on his arms.

"That's it." Peter encouraged him. "Relax."

He continued to massage up the length of Stiles' thighs before moving on to his bare ass cheeks. Peter kneaded the soft flesh in an enjoyable way, pulling apart Stiles' cheeks with every other motion. It then  seemed perfectly natural for him to start massaging Stiles' hole with his thumbs. It truly wasn't even sexual at first. Peter was so careful and gentle, not penetrating him but still working the muscles of his outer ring with soft circular motions of his thumb.

Stiles moaned. It felt good. He was disappointed when Peter stopped touching him, torn from the relaxation he was enjoying. Stiles heard the cap of the lotion bottle click but this time he could smell the sharpness of witch hazel. Since he hadn't broken the rule about applying it on a regular basis he was familiar with the scent by now.

Peter's hands returned to his hole and his knowing fingers massaged the witch hazel oil into the fine wrinkles of Stiles' opening. The witch hazel was cut with something wet and slick. The feeling of it stung at first, but a blissful cool sensation followed. Stiles was familiar with that too. He kind of enjoyed it. He moaned again.

He was so relaxed it was with absolute ease that Peter pushed his two inside of him. There was no pinch or stretch, just the sudden feeling of flowering open and being filled. Stiles really moaned now, low and loud. His cock was stiff against the bed sheets. Peter wasn't trying to finger fuck him, he simply coated the first inch or two inside of his body with slick witch hazel. His thumbs were so smooth and strong and it felt good to feel them moving around inside of Stiles' entrance.

Peter took his time before pulling away. "There." he said with some satisfaction. "That'll do just nicely."

Stiles felt like he was waking from a restful nap. He groaned and stretched and looked behind himself, just barely able to see his bare cheeks.

"What are you doing all this stuff for?" He asked a little cluelessly, not that he minded.

"Oh, I want to keep my hole good and useful for a long time." Peter replied, referring of course to the hole he owned on Stiles' body and not really his own asshole. "I don't intend to be as reckless with it as you have been. I want to preserve the elasticity as much as I can."

Stiles bit his lip. He flexed a little, clenching as tight as he possible could and pushing out again. He could still get a decent sized gape with just flexing those muscles. Of course there had just been two thick fingers inside of him, loosening him up. "...do you think I ruined it?" He asked sadly.

He'd been so afraid of that. It just felt so good to put bigger and bigger things in there. His fingers at first, sure, but then anything around his house would do. Eventually the infamous baseball bat had fit inside of him too. It had all escalated so quickly and he lived for the burning ache of it. The incredible feeling of widening his hole one tiny bit too far and the delicious agony of that sensation. It had made him come more times than he could count...

Except when he looked at his ass in the mirror these days he didn't have a tight pink pucker between his cheeks. It was all open and puffy now. For awhile it had been even worse; loose and dangerously red. He'd been so horrified at the sight of it; so ashamed. It was better now that Peter had laid down his rules... but not by much.

"Very nearly." Peter told him honestly. He had a towel with him and he was wiping the excess lotion from his hands. "You're lucky I stepped in when I did. You'll never be as tight as you were, but you'll be able to enjoy the stretch again without constantly needing something bigger. We just have to reset. Let it rest a few months."

Stiles' eyes went wide. "Months?" Was Peter serious? He wanted to stop everything for months at a time? "But... we were so close to fitting your elbow in." His stomach flipped with excitement just thinking about it. Stiles had really wanted to reach that goal. Now what? They weren't going to fist anymore? Would Peter even still want him if they weren't doing that? Their relationship was kind of predicated on his arm and how perfectly it fit into Stiles' willing body.

"We'll fit that elbow in eventually. After you've recuperated some." Peter told him.

Stiles laid his head down, eyebrows drawn together. He wasn't sure about all this.

"Oh now don't pout." Peter laughed at him. "C'mon, sit up. I have something else for you."

Stiles pushed himself up with his hand. Although Peter had kindly taken his pain away it still hurt a little to flex his wrist and put weight on it. Stiles wasn't likely to forget that punishment any time soon. All for the better, he supposed.

He sat upright in the middle of the mattress. His cock was still stiff from the stimulating massage. His hole was wet with slick witch hazel and he clenched it again and again, sort of liking the way it felt.

He watched as Peter brought over a clear plastic box. It was a vibrator, still in the packaging. Stiles stared at it, stunned. It wasn't very big. It wasn't even shaped like a cock or anything. It looked more like a toy microphone, and the description on the plastic box called it a "wand".

"It's for girls!" Stiles squawked in embarrassment. It was pink and purple in color. There was a silhouette of a pony-tailed girl whispering to another girl on the packaging. He couldn't use one of those.

Peter laughed again. "It's also for naughty boys who can't keep their hands to themselves." He opened the top of the box and pulled the toy out. He then unraveled a long purple cord and plugged the wand into the wall. He was standing a few feet away when he tested the on button. Instantly the round tip of the vibrator sprang to life, buzzing noisily in his hand.

Stiles swallowed looking at it.

"Let's give it a try, shall we?" Peter suggested with a devilish grin.

Stiles didn't say anything, but he did let Peter approach him with it. He didn't even realize it but he was holding his breath. Peter pressed the buzzing vibrator to the head of Stiles' cock and it was like lightening had struck him. He cried out all at once, body tensing in a quick jerk. It felt so good and too much all at once.

Stiles had never had any real sex toys. He'd never had anything even close to a vibrator either. He was so entirely unprepared for the feeling of it, the relentless sensation that rippled throughout his entire cock. Pleasure blossomed in the pit of his stomach, and over-sensitivity gave it a sharp edge.

"Peter!" He cried out helplessly. He tried to squirm but Peter chased after his cockhead with the vibrator. He tried to push Peter's wrist away but found himself gripping tight instead, almost pulling him closer.

Stiles' back arched and a sudden orgasm exploded out of him. He moaned low, shaking, trembling, twitching. Peter seemed to know just went to turn it off, seconds before the incessant vibrations became almost unbearable in their delicious pleasure. Stiles had never come so fast in his life.

He was breathing heavily now that it was all over, staring at the pink and purple toy with more wonder than disdain.

"Think this will keep you satisfied for the next few months?" Peter asked. He had a smart little smile on his face because he already knew the answer.

"Yes," Stiles gasped. He went to snatch the vibrator from Peter's hands but Peter pulled it away at the last second.

"This doesn't go inside of you, you understand. Not ever."

"Of course." Stiles said. His stomach was still fluttering with post-climax butterflies. He felt good all over and he offered up a sweet smile. "I will not insert anything, including my new vibrator, into the hole Peter Hale owns on my body."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> [tumblr](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)


End file.
